


L'odeur de ton sang. Le goût de tes larmes.-"The smell of your blood. The taste of your tears" french version

by Ze_potatoe



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Français | French, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ze_potatoe/pseuds/Ze_potatoe
Summary: Deux jours auparavant, Hisoka était parti pour une mission, disant qu'il serait de retour avant l'aube.Il enfonça son visage dans un coussin. Il lui manquait. Cette sensation était telle un feu, le dévorant, ne le laissant pas penser correctement, ou même dormir, le faisant se demander où son amant était, chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde.Peut être était-il inquiet.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	L'odeur de ton sang. Le goût de tes larmes.-"The smell of your blood. The taste of your tears" french version

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The smell of your blood. The taste of your tears.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836375) by [Ze_potatoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ze_potatoe/pseuds/Ze_potatoe). 
  * A translation of [The smell of your blood. The taste of your tears.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836375) by [Ze_potatoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ze_potatoe/pseuds/Ze_potatoe). 



> Bonjour!  
> C'est la traduction de "The smell of your blood. The taste of your tears" (je ne vais pas le cacher, je préfère la version anglaise, mais bon, c'est normal vu qu'elle a été écrite pour être en anglais...)  
> J'espère que vous aller l'aimer! Bonne lecture! :)

Illumi lança son livre et ferma les yeux. Deux jours auparavant, Hisoka était parti pour une mission, disant qu'il serait de retour avant l'aube. 

  
Il enfonça son visage dans un coussin. Il lui manquait. Cette sensation était telle un feu, le dévorant, ne le laissant pas penser correctement, ou même dormir, le faisant se demander où son amant était, chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde.  
Peut être était-il inquiet.

Il courut aussitôt qu'il entendit quelqu'un toquer, criant: "J'arrive, Hisoka-kun!"  
Illumi ouvrit la porte joyeusement; mais au lieu d'un désastre rose, un homme vêtu d'un costume gris entra. Le tueur prit deux épingles en demandant "Qui êtes-vous"?

Au lieu de répondre, l'étranger dit à l'un des hommes derrière lui d'"amener le cadavre". Illumi les regarda faire, confus, tandis qu'une masse sanguinolente était trainée au centre de la salle. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais des larmes s'écrasèrent sur le sol.  
Ces cheveux roses, ce maquillage estompé. Illumi s'agenouilla à côté du corps et caressa sa joue.  
Son visage semblait fondre, son maquillage délavé par les larmes de l'assassin et le propre sang du magicien. Le plus jeune homme secoua doucement sa main, espérant que son amour ouvrirait ses yeux dorés et lui sourirait.

***

Illumi ouvrit ses yeux. Sa sueur était plus froide que la glace, et ses larmes plus chaudes que la lave, alors qu'elles coulaient sur ses joues, rougies par la chaleur de la salle, qu'il ne pouvait pas sentir; ses sentiments bloquant chaque pensée qu'il pouvait avoir

Ses sentiments. Ils étaient une tempête d'amertume et de peur, comme toujours; mais à présent, ils criaient encore plus fort, pendant qu'il se roulait en boule. La lune illuminait son corps nu, le faisant sembler encore plus pâle, presque fantomatique.

Il pressa ses paumes contre ses oreilles, comme si ce geste désespéré allait faire taire les cris dans sa tête; le flux d'émotions devenant un torrent, brisant les barrages de son esprit, pénétrant en lui-même, le submergeant. C'était comme s'il se noyait dans ses propres larmes, coupant son souffle, rendant impossible toute respiration.

Des frissons électrifièrent son corps quand il sentit une main caresser sa joue. La voix d'Hisoka résonna pendant que ce dernier le serra dans ses bras. Le visage de l'assassin prit refuge dans le cou du magicien, sentant son odeur sucrée et réconfortante

Il entendit vaguement Hisoka parler à nouveau pendant qu'il le sentit poser un baiser sur son front, mais si les voix de son esprit d'étaient calmées, il ne pouvait rien comprendre.

Illumi leva lentement son visage vers celui d'Hisoka, qui lui souriait amoureusement, ses beaux yeux dorés profondément encrés dans ceux magnifiquement noirs de son amour, alors qu'il séchait ses larmes avec son pouce, chuchotant doucement:

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Lulu. C'est fini: je suis là, maintenant."

**Author's Note:**

> Idk it's just "The smell of your blood. The taste of your tears." but in french. I got bored and had no inspi so I just... thought it would be a good exercise  
> I also changed some details so it would be more coherent in french  
> Btw idk i just like the english version better


End file.
